Mukuro's Guidebook:
by aisuuu
Summary: -of how to manage your closet!otaku boyfriend(to be). Sebuah fakta yang tak wajar milik Hibari, sukses membuat Mukuro jawdrop ala anime-anime pada umumnya. Tapi, karena Mukuro adalah seorang oportunis, kesempatan seperti ini tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan, iya 'kan? Oneshot 69/ClosetOtaku!18 CRACK-ish


**Mukuro's Guidebook:**

_KHR © Amano Akira  
This fiction © Frocchi_

- 6918 – CU – oneshot - Romance/Humor -  
[Because ClosetOtaku!Hibari is just too good to pass off]

-of how to manage your closet!otaku boyfriend(to be). Sebuah fakta yang tak wajar milik Hibari, sukses membuat Mukuro _jawdrop _ala anime-anime pada umumnya. Tapi, karena Mukuro adalah seorang oportunis, kesempatan seperti ini tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan, iya 'kan?

not beta-ed

* * *

Hari yang cerah, dimana burung kecil kuning yang biasa bertengger di kepala Hibari bernyanyi-nyanyi gembira. Seperti hari ini, burung yang diberi nama Hibird itu dengan riangnya menyanyikan anthem _Nami-chuu _seperti biasanya. Suaranya yang imut itu dapat mencapai nada-nada pada pitch yang tinggi, membuat suara yang terkesan imut tersebut bertambah imut saja, seperti sang pemilik, tentunya (dari sepasang lensa milik seorang… Nanas, sih).

Tapi terkesan melenceng dari topik, ya?

Melihat ke sekeliling, Hibari menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah yang jauh dari kerumunan herbivora. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain ia sendiri. Merasa aman rahasianya tidak akan terungkap, Hibari memerintahkan Hibird untuk mengganti lagu yang burung itu nyanyikan, dan meroggoh kantung rahasia kemejanya untuk mengambil buku-

-komik?

Belum sempat Hibari membaca isi komik tersebut, Hibird sudah mulai beraksi dengan menyanyikan lagu _opening _anime yang ber-_feature_-kan seorang pelayan iblis keren dan bocah arogan yang mengadakan kontrak dengannya.

Terdengar familiar bukan?

Tanpa ragu lagi, Hibari mengubah posisinya sehingga ia sedang tengkurap dengan kaki yang dinaikkan dan disilang di udara, layaknya gadis-gadis remaja menonton sinetron pada malam Jumat Kliwon. Tangannya menggegam volume pertama buku komik - manga - yang bersampulkan pelayan yang menuangkan cairan merah keunguan yang Hibari benci ke dalam gelas, atau lebih singkatnya, _Kuroshitsuji - Black Butler._

Asyik dengan kegiatannya membuat Hibari tidak peka terhadap sekelilingnya, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, kau bisa melihat bahwa ada kabut tipis yang mulai menyelimuti atap sekolah; dan kabut tersebut semakin lama semakin tebal. Pada suatu titik, kabut tersebut hilang, digantikan dengan seorang pemuda berambut _indigo _yang sangat Hibari kenal, kita sebut saja Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu, Kyouya-kun ternyata suka baca manga ya? Benar-benar mengejutkan." Mukuro berkata dengan nada yang terlalu didramatiskan, yang sukses membuat Hibari langsung menoleh ke arah Mukuro.

Refleks, Hibari langsung menutup buku komiknya itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke kantung jaketnya. "Khh- mau apa kau di sini, Kepala Nanas?"

Sorotan dibalas dengan senyum, "Tidak bolehkah seorang pemuda mengunjungi _kekasihnya_?" tanya Mukuro, retorikal.

"Hn. Memangnya kau kekasihku?"

"Oya, oya? Sejak kapan aku bilang aku akan mengunjungimu, Hibari Kyouya-kun?" Jeda efek dramatis, "aku bilang aku mau mengunjungi kekasihku, dan memangnya kau itu kekasihku, Kyouya-kun?"

"..." Berpaling muka, tapi Hibari tak dapat mengelak dari semburat merah jambu yang menghiasi pipinya; malu, mungkin.

"Kekasihku itu Hayato-kun~ Kufufufufu~"

_Sudden 6959, ladies!_

Entah ada apa, nun jauh di kamar seorang_ Baseball-slash-Sword freak,_ Gokudera bersin-bersin tidak jelas; kedinginan mungkin? Dia 'kan, tidak pakai baju...

Mari kita tinggalkan.

"...memangnya peduli apa aku, hah?"

"Kufufufu, Kyouya-kun, kau tahu aku berbohong! Si Gokudera itu bukan milikku~"

_Terusdiamilikcowokkeceyangmana? _

Mukuro seperti membaca isi pikiran_ fudanshi_!Hibari, "Menurut rumor yang kudengar, dia dimilikki oleh si Yamamoto itu loh~"

Dan jika Hibari memiliki buku catatan plus bolpoin, tapi tidak memiliki harga diri yang mahal, pasti dia sudah akan mencatat gosip panas itu dan meminta Har-, ehm, maksudnya, seorang _fujoshi_ untuk membuatkan _doujinshi _ber-_rating _kode pairing Reborn/Hibari (baca: R18). Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, saudara-saudari! (Atau setidaknya, _belum)_

"Kyouya-kun, kaulah kekasihku itu~"

Tunggu, kok tiba-tiba proposal pernikahan? Eh, bukan ya...

"Tch. Berisik Kepala Nanas. Pertama, kau sudah berbicara yang bukan-bukan, kedua, kau mengaku-ngaku kekasih si Herbivora Gurita itu, ketiga, kau menyebarkan isu pana-, maksudku, palsu itu dan kau sekarang mengaku sebagai kekasihku?" Hibari mengangkat tonfanya itu, "Wao. Kau beruntung sekali aku belum memperkenalkan tonfaku kepada wajah tampanmu itu."

Jeda.

_Krik krik krik_

"Kyouya-kun?"

Hibari sepertinya belum tersadar bahwa ia telah (secara tidak sadar) mengakui Mukuro itu tampan. Total Wao.

"Kyouya-kun menganggap aku ini tampan? Kufufufufufufu, jujur sekali kau itu~ Biasanya 'kan, kau selalu membawa hawa _tsundere~"_

"Sejak kapan aku mengakui kau itu tampan, Kepala Nanas? Mimpi kau." tapi semburat merah di pipi Hibari berkata lain.

"Kufufu, _tsundere."_

Merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar dipermalukan, Hibari memutuskan untuk menyudahi omong kosong pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Lagipula, Hibari itu bukan tsundere. Orang yang pantas menyandang sebutan tsundere itu Gokudera, bukan Hibari! Sementara itu, jika ditanya, Gokudera akan berkata sebaliknya, entah mengapa.

Benar-benar duo _tsundere uke_ sejati.

"Khh—diamlah. Berisik."

"Kufufufu, hanya segitu sajakah perlawananmu, skylark kecil yang manis?"

"Tch. Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Dengan deklarasi tersebut, Hibari seolah tidak memerdulikan Mukuro dan berguling di lantai dengan malas, sampai dia kembali ke posisi awal; dengan tengkurap dan kaki diangkat sembari disilangkan. Hibari juga mengambil buku komiknya yang sempat terlupakan, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca manga tersebut daripada meladeni antik-antik tidak jelasnya Mukuro.

Dengan pandangan kritis, Mukuro mengamati baik-baik buku yang sedang dibaca Hibari. Sebegitu menarikkah sehingga Hibari lebih memilih buku tersebut daripada Mukuro? Memang, kover buku tersebut bagus sekali, apalagi pria yang tergambar di kover itu memang tampan sekali. Mukuro sekali lagi membaca titel buku tersebut. "Kuroshitsuji – Black Butler" entah mengapa, judul itu terdengar familiar di benaknya. Jika dia tidak salah, Chrome pernah mengatakan bahwa Mukuro mirip dengan salah satu karakter di dalam manga tersebut?

Oh, iya.

Terbelalak sadar, Mukuro sekali lagi mengamati pria yang tergambar di kover buku yang dibaca Hibari lagi. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, pria anime itu memang kurang lebih mirip Mukuro, jika Mukuro lebih dewasa dan rambut pucuk nanasnya dipotong.

Menyerigai puas dengan apa yang didapatinya hari ini, Mukuro tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan gumpalan kabut, meninggalkan Hibari yang tidak sadar akan kepergian Mukuro.

Sekarang, waktunya untuk konfirmasi dengan Chrome.

* * *

Jika kau tanya pada orang-orang tentang Chrome, mereka akan tersenyum dan mendeskripsikan gadis tersebut dengan kata-kata: manis, lugu, polos, baik hati dan pemalu.

Tapi, jika kau bertanya tentang Mukuro, mereka akan seperti melihat film horor yang sangat menakutkan dan berkata bahwa Mukuro itu: menyeramkan, sadis, abnormal, dan sebagainya.

Pada kenyataannya, kedua ilusionis nanas tersebut tidak jauh berbeda. Chrome bisa sadis dan menyeramkan jika diperlukan, sebaliknya, Mukuro juga bisa menjadi baik hati dan manis jika dia ada maunya.

Lupakan.

Sekarang, coba kau tanya siapa Chrome sebenarnya pada kedua teman baik Chrome, Kyoko dan Haru. Kedua gadis remaja tersebut akan mengungkapkan rahasia Chrome yang mungkin akan membuatmu tercengang kaget.

Chrome itu sebenarnya adalah seorang otaku kelas atas, dengan koleksi anime segunung dan doujinshi dengan rating yang tinggi juga segunung. Kau bisa bertanya anime apa saja pada Chrome, karena gadis tersebut tahu semuanya. (dalam batas genre-genre yang ditentukan).

Dan genre favorit Chrome telah sukses membuat Mukuro pingsan ditempat. Iyap, genre favorit Chrome adalah shonen-ai. BL. Yaoi. Boy's Love. Gay. Homoseksual, dll. Singkatnya, Chrome itu fujoshi sejati.

Tapi, sekarang kita tinggalkan topik tersebut, oke?

Makanya, Mukuro sekarang sedang menanyakan beberapa hal berbau anime pada gadis tersebut, yang tampak tenang dan kalem, walau sebenarnya Chrome sedang menjerit bahagia karena telah berhasil membuat Mukuro-sama-nya menjadi otaku.

Hei, Chrome sudah pernah berhasil membuat Hibari jadi _fudanshi,_ loh. Jadi, pantas 'kan, dia berbangga dengan teknik persuasifnya?

"Jadi, tokoh pelanyan iblis tampan dalam anime itu bernama Sebastian ya…" kata Mukuro perlahan, memastikan pernyataannya.

"Iya, Mukuro-sama. Nama lengkapnya Sebastian Michaelis, dan dia memang seorang butler di kediaman Phantomhive, yang dipimpim Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Chrome menjelaskan.

"Kufufu, menarik sekali~ jadi, Chrome, bisakah kau memberitahu aku bagaimana pakaian Sebastian ini dan tingkah lakunya?"

"Tentu saja, Mukuro-sama, saya bersedia." "Tapi, kenapa Mukuro-sama ingin tahu?"

"Kufufufufufu, untuk menggoda seekor skylark mungil, tentunya."

"Kumo-san? Ah iya, dia memang menyukai Kuroshitsuji dan Sebastian…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku beberapa waktu lalu."

Mukuro menyerigai sesaat mendengar pernyataan itu. Jujur saja, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Chrome bisa mempersuasi Hibari untuk menjadi otaku, dan dia tidak mau tahu. Tapi, jika hal itu benar, berarti kesempatan Mukuro untuk menggoda Hibari bertambah.

"Oh iya Mukuro-sama."

"Hm? Ada apa Chrome?"

"Jika kau ingin cosplay menjadi Sebastian, aku akan meminjamkan kostumnya padamu..."

"Kufufufu? Benarkah? Terima kasih, Chrome~"

"...tapi, dengan satu syarat simpel."

"?"

* * *

Hari yang cerah, di mana gumpalan kuning imut bernyanyi-nyanyi ria; dan hari-hari yang membuat Hibari berguling-guling malas di atap sekolah, membaca koleksi komiknya yang berjibun jumlahnya. Ya, hari cerah nan indah seperti ini pun dimanfaatkan Hibari untuk bermalas-malasan sambil membaca komiknya, yang merupakan kegemaran barunya semenjak berhasil diubah Chrome menjadi _fudanshi otaku_ duajati.

Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut tentang bagaimana cara Chrome mempersuasi Hibari, tidak tersedia.

Hari ini pun Hibari tidak sepeka biasanya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada kabut tipis yang mulai menyelimuti area sekelilingnya, pertanda buruk bahwa makhuk siluman nanas akan datang.

"Kufufufu,_ good afternoon, my Lord, Kyouya-sama."_ suara dari kabut tipis itu berkata.

Hibari terbelalak kaget dengan suara familiar itu. Nada dan intonasi suara itu dia kenal, tapi gramar dan pola kalimatnya tidak cocok dengan suara tersebut.

Tapi sukses membuat kaki Hibari gemetar dan luluh.

"Khh, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hibari, suara agak gemetar dan jantung berdebar keras.

Tampak di hadapan Hibari, seorang pemuda tampan tinggi, berambut hitam legam tapi matanya dwiwarna: satu _aquamarine_ dan satu _ruby._ Bajunya juga melanggar _dress code Namimori-chuu,_ tapi efektif membuat pipi Hibari menjadi kemerahan; _dress shirt_ putih, dipadu dengan _tailcoat_ antik berwarna hitam, dasi hitam dan celana hitam pula, tidak lupa sepatu mengilat hitam, dan seringai yang membuat Hibari ingin mengipasi diri karena mulai kepanasan.

Karakter favoritnya hidup! Hibari tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ada seorang sebastian Michaelis yang tampan (seperti seorang Nanas), muncul di hadapannya dengan suara Mukuro dan kekehan khas Mukuro pula.

"Ah, _my Lord, is there anything on your mind_?" tanyanya, sambil membungkuk sopan, tangan kanan yang terbalut sarung tangan putih di dada.

"A-ah..."

Sekali lagi, figur tampan di hadapannya menyeringai tampan, seperti seringai Mukuro...

-tunggu, seperti seringai Mukuro? Sejak kapan Hibari membandingkan seorang perfek seperti Sebastian dengan siluman Nanas seperti Mukuro?

Dunia kiamat terlebih dahulu, mungkin.

"Kufufu_~ Cutie, aren't you, Kyouya-kun?"_

Setelah mendengar deklarasi tersebut, tonfa dengan gemulainya melayang tepat menuju pipi kanan figur tampan tersebut.

"Ukh! Kasar sekali kau ini pada diriku Kyouya-kun~ Bukankah kau fans berat tokoh yang kumainkah ini?"

"Khh- darimana kau tahu fakta itu, Kepala Nanas?"

"Darimana ya~?"

"Beritahu!"

Kepo.

"Tidak ah~" timpal Mukuro, yang sekarang melepas wig hitamnya, menggerai rambut indigonya yang berpucuk nanas.

Melihat Mukuro, Hibari tanpa sadar memerah, terpukau dengan keselarasan Mukuro dengan_ butler outfit_ yang dikenakannya.

"Ara~ Kyouya-kun?"

Melepas pandangan dari Mukuro, Hibari menimpali, "tidak ada apa-apa Kepala Nanas!"

"Hm hm~ Kyouya-kun manis deh, kalau begini."

"Diamlah."

Kesunyian menyelimuti kedua pemuda tersebut, sampai pemuda berambut hitam memutuskan untuk berguling di lantai atap lagi, tapi kali ini sambil berkata dengan pelan, sangat pelan sampai hanya Mukuro yang bisa mendengarnya, "lain kali, jangan lupa lepaskan wig kampungmu itu dan bawakan aku burger, bodoh."

Mukuro tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya sukses besar.

* * *

A/N:

Satu kata: NISTA.


End file.
